supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Krystyna Halles gets fired-Starr family
Krystyna comes *Emily Starr, Joanna Starr and Joseph Starr are listening to pop music* Roberta: "Kids! This is your new nanny! Her name is Krystyna! I gotta go now, bye!" Krystyna: "Hi! So for the next couple days I am going to be your nanny!" Emily: "Hi! I'm Emily, I'm 10 years old." Joanna: "I am Joanna. I am 7." Joseph: "I'm Joseph. I'm 5." Krystyna: "I have rules. If you watch TV, watch Bratayley, swear, have fun, listen to pop music, or do bad stuff, you get spankings, hot sauce, cold showers, tape to wall, and banish to attic for 10 years!" Emily: Umm... Joanna gets spanked Joanna: "I am going to watch Bratayley! It's 7:00 so there's a new video." Krystyna: "JOANNA CALEB STARR! IT'S SPANKING TIME FOR YOU!" Joanna: "AHH!" Krystyna: "I'M GETTING MY PLATINUM MACE!" disappears Krystyna: "TIME FOR SPANKING!" (Krystyna spanks Joanna for one hour) Joanna: "OWW!" Krystyna: "Now that you got your spanking, NEVER WATCH BRATAYLEY EVER AGAIN!" Emily gets tape to wall and spanking Emily: "I'm going to put on the radio!" (Sit still, look pretty by Daya is playing) Krystyna: "NO POP MUSIC! TAPE TO WALL FOR YOU!" (Krystyna tapes Emily to the wall) Krystyna: "SO WHEN YOU GET UNTAPED, I WILL SPANK YOU JUST LIKE YOUR SISTER!" Emily: "NO!" Krystyna: "YES!" Krystyna: "AND IF YOU EVER LISTEN TO POP MUSIC AGAIN, I WILL SEND YOU TO THE CHILD ABUSE AMUSEMENT PARK!!!!" Emily: "AHHH!" Krystyna: "NOW IT'S TIME TO GET SPANKED!" (Krystyna spanks Emily with a mace for one hour) The kids plot revenge on Krystyna Joseph: "So let's spank Krystyna with her mace!" Emily and Joanna: "Great idea!" Krystyna finds out Krystyna: "Who is plotting revenge?" Joseph: "Me!" Krystyna: "Now I will send you to the child abuse amusement park!" The child abuse amusement park Krystyna: "This is the 'park! It is in my house!" Joseph: "NO!" Krystyna: "This is the spanking room! Where I spank you for 24 hours!" (Krystyna spanks Joseph) Krystyna: "Now that your whole body is red, you will go to the hot sauce room!" (Krystyna force feeds Joseph a whole bottle of hot sauce) Krystyna: "Now for the cold shower room!" (Krystyna gives Joseph a cold shower) Joseph comes home (Emily and Joanna see a beaten up Joseph) Emily: "WHAT DID KRYSTYNA DO TO YOU?! You've been gone for a day!" Joseph: "Krystyna spanked me, gave me hot sauce, and a cold shower!" Joanna: "I am going to call mom right now!" Joanna calls mom Joanna: "Mom! Krystyna is a child abuser!" Roberta: "Oh my! I have to come home right now!" Krystyna gets fired Roberta: "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?! YOU'RE FIRED! AND YOU'LL BE REPLACED BY A MAN CALLED MR. JONES!" Krystyna: "SPANKINGS FOR YOU ROBERTA AND I WILL TURN YOU INTO MY SLAVE AND YOU WILL WORK DAY AND NIGHT FOREVER! YOUR KIDS ARE ALSO GETTING SPANKED!" Roberta: "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY KIDS AWAY FROM ME YOU VERY DISGUSTING " Everyone gets spanked Krystyna: "NOW YOU WILL BE SPANKED!" spanks the kids and Roberta Krystyna: "Now that you are spanked... I WILL SPANK YOU MORE!" Roberta calls the police Roberta: "Hello, can you please arrest this lady named Krystyna Halles? She is a child abuser. And she is forcing me to be her slave " Policewoman: "Ok." Krystyna gets arrested Policewoman: "Krystyna Halles! You are under arrest for child abuse!" Krystyna: "I WILL BREAK OUT!" Krystyna escapes from jail Roberta, Joseph and Joanna are watching the news, to see the story about a woman who broke out of jail phone rings Roberta: Who is this? Krystyna: (on the phone) I told you I would bust out, b****! Category:Transcripts Category:Child Abuse Transcripts Category:Spanking transcripts Category:Krystyna Halles gets fired transcripts Category:Controversial Transcripts